What happened to Donnie
by therandomer5000
Summary: Based after SAINW. If you haven't watched it yet then this contains spoilers. The turtles are out to find Donnie. R&R xx


**I've always wondered what happened to Donnie in the SAINW episode so this is based after the three turtles have died.. enjoy xx**

* * *

**What happened to Donnie**

Raphael and Leonardo opened their eyes and stared at their bright surroundings.

''woah..'' Leo gasped.

''We're dead... so this is where ya go..'' Raph grinned, ''It's nice''

Leo smiled at Raph, he had heard Raph yelling his name when he had died. Raph smiled back and they gave each other one armed hugs.

''you look sixteen again'' Leo smirked,

''You ain't blind no more'' Raph grinned, ''being sixteen is better''

''Wait! Where's Mikey?'' Leo asked worriedly, ''he should be here''

''BROS!'' The two older brothers grinned when they saw their baby brother young and happy again, he even had both arms!

''MIKEY!'' They laughed as they hugged him, a bright white glowing woman and man appeared in front of them, they were smiling.

''wh-who are you?'' Mikey asked nervously, Raph and Leo stepped in front of him protectively. they each flashed each other a smile.

''It is nice to see you three getting along'' The woman smiled warmly, ''We do not have names.. but I believe you do''

''Yeah.. I'm Leonardo, these are my brothers.. Michelangelo, Raphael and-..'' Leo stopped himself before he could mention Donnie, the other two ducked their heads.

''yes.. we are aware of a fourth brother'' The man nodded.

The turtles said nothing.

''You four have done so much for us.. Donatello has not yet passed but is very close to it'' The woman said sadly, ''We've decided that before you are sent to the after life you may visit him in his final hours''

''D-Donnie's dying? why?'' Mikey asked sadly,

''You'll find out'' The man nodded.

''Why should we care? He left us!'' Raph growled angrily,

''We know you were hurt by him but he left for a reason'' The woman hissed, ''Please.. If you visited him.. You would understand''

''I wanna see him'' Mikey nodded, ''I miss him''

''I'd like to see him too'' Leo nodded,

''I'm only coming 'coz you guys are going'' Raph shrugged.

''very well.. goodbye you three'' The man and woman whispered, they both clapped their hands and there was a flash of white light.

The four turtles opened their eyes to find themselves standing in a chrome lobby, people in lab coats were rushing around them.

''Oh no.. Is Donnie being tested on?'' Leo wonder out loud.

They noticed the sign to their right, it read.

_**TURTLE-TECH**_

''Where is he?'' Mikey asked, they saw a woman go to the desk. They went up to see what was happening.

''Nobody can see us?'' Raph frowned, ''that's weird''

''I guess we're kinda like ghosts just now'' Mikey shrugged, the woman interrupted their thoughts.

''Is Donatello still in the labs?'' The woman asked angrily,

''No miss.. He's resting'' The man at the desk answered sadly.

''It's about time!'' The woman growled, ''He's going to end up working himself to death and I NEED that lab! I can never use it because that waste of space is always in there! You'd think he'd be at home with the family but NO!'' She rambled on for a little while longer but stopped when she saw the solemn look on the man's face. ''What?''

''Miss... he's dying'' The man answered, ''He hasn't got much time left''

The woman stared at the man before bowing her head.

''I-.. I had no idea... I must see him'' She sniffed, ''I've known him for a long time''

''Of course.. follow me'' The man nodded. The turtles and the woman followed him to the infirmary where a pale and sickly Donnie lay on his death-bed.

''Oh.. Donatello..'' The woman sighed as she sat next to him. The man left her to it, the turtles stared at their poor brother.

''C-Catherine...'' Don's eyes fluttered open and frowned at the woman. ''What're y-you doing h-here?''

''I-.. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE DYING!'' Catherine screamed as she cried, ''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?''

''I'm sorry'' Don's frown deepened, ''I didn't think you cared''

''WHAT!?'' Catherine screamed before calming herself, ''You know what? it doesn't matter that you didn't tell me.. I'm here anyway''

''That's all I ask'' Don smiled, Catherine smiled back.

''Tell me Donatello... Does your family know?'' Catherine asked quietly.

''Yes... and no'' Don sighed, Catherine cocked her head curiously and Don sighed sadly, ''I suppose I'd better tell someone... I've kept it to myself for so long...''

''Tell me what?'' Catherine asked worriedly,

''The truth'' Don nodded, ''You already know about my family.. My wife and daughter but.. I had a family before that.. I used to live with my father and my three other brothers''

Don's eyes glazed over as he remembered them.

''Two of them were older than me... Their names were Leonardo and Raphael.. the other was the baby of the family, he was Michelangelo... My father.. Splinter adopted us when we were mutated and taught us ninjitsu. My brothers and I became a team that fought many enemies that wished to test on us and kill us''

''That's awful'' Catherine shook her head sadly, ''I can't imagine what that was like''

''We hated that we couldn't leave our home but we had everything we needed.. and we had each other'' Don smiled, ''Our bond was stronger than any human family's''

''If it was all so wonderful.. then.. why are you here? where are your family?'' Catherine asked quietly,

''Master Splinter.. was murdered by one of our main enemies.. My oldest brother, Leo tried to keep us together but when he was blinded by fighting with the same enemy.. he lost it.. he.. he was too stressed and we weren't helping! Raph was constantly picking fight with him, Mikey was constantly pranking him though he meant no harm'' Don sighed.

''Then Raph lost his eye in a fight with leo... Leo didn't mean to hurt him but... he couldn't see, it wasn't his fault! Raph blamed him though.. Mikey and I tried to keep the peace but neither of them could spend five seconds together with out a fight breaking out.. Then our enemy struck again.. caused Mikey to lose one of his arms.. there was so much blood.. I had never heard him scream like that before''

''Oh..'' Catherine frowned, ''Poor thing..''

''I helped Mikey of course but.. Mikey's problem was... he became very quiet and unhappy..'' Don sniffed, ''We were all stressed and.. that's around the time I found out I had this illness.. I knew it would kill me!''

''A week later I.. I ran away.. everyone was fighting and... I figured that if I was going to die.. I had to try and live my life the way I wanted it'' Don finished sadly, ''I realise now that.. My brothers probably hate me''

''I'm sure they don't'' Catherine shook her head. ''They still love you''

''I left them when they needed me'' Don growled, ''I should never have turned my back on them''

Catherine sighed before standing up.

''I-... I've got to go Donnie... Goodbye and.. thank you for everything'' She said as tears fell down her face,

''Bye Catherine... Try not to cry'' He smiled at her, she gave him a teary smile before closing the door. Donnie turned his head to look at the monitor, he didn't have much longer left and the beeping was annoying him. He used the last of his strength to disconnect himself from the monitor.

''Finally.. I can go in peace'' Don sighed before glaring at the machine, ''I hate that thing''

''D-Donnie'' Mikey sniffed, Donnie couldn't hear him.

They watched as he became paler, they saw him open his eyes and look at them in confusion.

''What're you guys doing here?'' Don asked in a hoarse voice.

''Wha-?'' Mikey frowned,

''You can see us?'' Leo asked as they stepped closer.

''I'm looking at you aren't I?'' Don smirked, ''Wait.. You.. look like you're sixteen''

''We're dead'' Raph shrugged, ''It's no big deal''

''ok..'' Don frowned, ''That still doesn't answer my question''

''We wanted to see you'' Mikey smiled, ''We've missed you''

Don's eye ridge rose and he shook his head,

''You don't have to lie Mikey'' he said softly.

''it's true Don'' leo nodded, ''right Raph?''

''Yeah bro..'' Raph answered gently. Don smiled lightly at them.

''Well... I'll be joining you soon'' Don sighed, ''Out of curiosity.. how'd you die?''

''We were fighting the Shredder with you.. well'' Mikey frowned, ''The past you''

''ok...'' Don frowned, ''That makes no sense but I'll take it''

The three turtles began to fade.

''WHA-?'' They yelped. they yelled about how they didn't want to leave, they couldn't let their brother die alone!

''I'll be there soon'' Don whispered breathlessly. He closed his eyes and the turtles appeared in front of the glowing man and woman again.

''WY COULDN'T WE STAY WITH HIM!? HE'S DYING ALONE!'' Raph yelled,

the pair said nothing.

''You must go that way'' The woman pointed to the brightest part of the room.

''why?'' Mikey asked curiously but the two disappeared.

''Come on'' Leo sighed and with heavy hearts they went into the light.

They were now in what looked like a waiting room and there was a huge sign on the wall in front of where the turtles sat.

_**ATTENTION; THIS WAITING ROOM IS FOR THOSE WHO ARE WAITING FOR SOMEONE WHO IS ABOUT TO DIE. IF YOU ARE NOT WAITING GO STRAIGHT THROUGH THE TUNNEL.**_

_**THANK YOU**_

The turtles sighed and sat back in their chairs.

...

Donnie walked through the bright light the man and woman had told him to go through and found himself in the waiting room.

He too was now sixteen, he had hoped to see his brothers waiting for him but there was no sign. he sighed sadly and walked through.

''How long is this gonna take?'' A familiar voice asked impatiently.

Don froze and looked to his right, he could see his brothers sitting together waiting for him. He stared in shock and carefully walked towards them.

they stood up and turned in confusion which quickly turned to joy when they saw him. on grinned as he rushed to them and fell into their hug.

The four brothers were finally together again.

* * *

**I tried to make a death-fic happy.. did it work? Probably not.. coz it's a death fic... Sorry Donnie but you had to die! Please Review xx**


End file.
